MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS
by AngelaMort
Summary: GRAN FINAL: ¿Hasta donde puede llegar la desesperacion de un Santo dorado con tal de que un niño de 10 años le haga caso?¿Super Milo? ¿De nuevo el pastel con carne de Shion? Y para acabarla algo inesperado llega al Santuario ::FIC TERMINADO::
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: **Si, me adelante un mes, pero si no lo pongo ahorita, no termino el fic como lo tengo planeado (asi como el de Cascarita que va pa largo).

¿Creyeron que esta navidad no se salvaría de mi? Pues si, aquí estoy con una historia navideña mas. Bueno, en si historia pues no mucho. Mas bien una parodia de lo que estuve recopilando mas o menos desde Septiembre... No me culpen ni me vean así, fue algo totalmente inevitable y que tenia que hacer. Ya que desempolvando viejos mails saqué la idea. Pero en fin, espero que lo disfruten.

Ya sé que me van a odiar de que saco fic nuevo y no actualizo los otros pendientes, pero... bueno, este fic ya está completo, solo lo bajaré poco a poco, así que no me golpeen... aun que gracias a dios aun no existen golpes virtuales ni nada por el estilo, así que por el momento estoy a salvo.

**MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Por: Angela M.**

**MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NÚMERO 1: **

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS POR PARTE DE LOS 14 PEQUEÑOS SANTOS DORADOS.**

Querido Santa:

Hola, te escribo a escondidas. No te ofendas, pero mi maestro me dice que tu no existes, pero yo sé que si. digo, si Atenea siendo una diosa pagana existe, supongo que tu también.

Primero que nada te voy a decir que este año he sido un niño muy bueno, me he portado muy bien y es en serio. Siempre obedezco a mi maestro, bueno, solo hubo un percance en donde sin querer le pegue los ojos con kolaloka y tuvo que andar al estilo Shaka, digo, le hizo de a cieguito por que no veía nada. Pero te juro que no fue mi intención, todo fue culpa del bicho ese de la octava casa.

En fin, también he reparado las armaduras de mis compañeros, claro, por que mi maestro me obliga... digo, me dice que lo haga y yo obediente le hago caso. Aun que no me juzgues si al momento de reparar sus armaduras los dejo como anémicos.

Sin sangre las armaduras no reviven, así que tengo que desangrarlos, créeme que no es muy de mi agrado.

Bueno, te quería pedir de regalo unas herramientas celestes nuevas, de esas que apenas salieron al mercado. Ropa nueva por que siempre las mancho de sangre y un carnero de peluche, es que el mío me lo perdió el menso de Aioria.

Espero leas mi petición.

Ah, se me olvidaba ¿También me podrías traer unos dulces de anís? Por alguna extraña razón mis dulces que tenia escondidos en la alacena están desapareciendo, al igual que mis galletas, he estado pensando y sospecho de una persona que podría ser la que se come mis golosinas.

Bueno, por el momento es todo.

ATTE

_Mu, el Caballero (y mejor) Dorado de Aries._

PD¿Sabias que mi Revolución de polvo de estrellas es poderosa? Pues lo vas a saber si no me traes mis juguetes.

- - -

Querido Santa:

¡Hola! Estoy muy emocionado de que nos vienes a visitar.

Debo decirte que este año he sido un niño estrella, es decir que me he portado de maravilla. Es mas, a mis compañeros los he ayudado en tareas pesadas cuando me necesitan.

He sido bastante modosito y educado. Es en serio.

Y bueno, te quería decir que si de regalo me podrías traer un CD de música Brasileña. No sabes como extraño estar en el amazonas carioca. También me gustaría un balón de fútbol autografiado por Ronaldihno (es mi ídolo del fútbol). Por que dejo comentarte que Brasil es el mejor equipo del mundo (aun que máscara me eche en cara que Italia es el actual campeón, pero no me importa) pero eso ya lo has de saber.

Creo que por el momento es todo.

ATTE

_Aldebarán, guardián de la casa de Tauro._

PD: Un favor mas. ¿Me podrías traer una caja de esas galletas que tienen chispas de chocolate? Es que mi mejor amigo Mu creo que sospecha de mi, por que creo que sus golosinas desaparecen de su despensa, pero te juro que esta vez no fui yo. Soy inocente.

PD2: Espero traigas mis regalos, o me veré obligado a que conozcas mi gran cuerno.

- - - -

Santa:

Pues debo decirte que me he portado muy bien este año, la verdad es que he sido todo un niño obediente y bien portado... ¡Quiero sangre¡Tendré el poder!... ejem, digo me he portado súper, sobretodo con mi querido hermano gemelo Kanon... ¡Desgraciado, lo encerraré en el cabo, lo juro!... digo, que yo me he portado bien con él, es mas, hasta ya ni peleamos... ¡En la próxima juro que lo mato!... sabes cuanto quiero a mi gemelo.

Con el resto de mis compañeros de las 12 casas igual me he portado súper amable... ¡EN CUANTO TENGA OPORTUNIDAD LOS MANDARÉ A LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN, WUAJAJAJA!... es mas, ya los considero como mis hermanos, sobretodo Aioros... Mendiga yegua con arco, lo matare... es como de mi sangre... ¡Sangre quiero pero la de él wuajajaja!

Y bueno, te quería pedir de regalo una pista de carreras de esas que son súper automáticas... ¡Un lanzallamas wuajaja!... ropa, por que la mía siempre se la pone Kanon... ¡lo mataré!... y una caja de chocolates, la verdad es que mi caja de chocolates ha desaparecido ¿O me los comí? Ya ni me acuerdo, pero me gustaría que me trajeras unos.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo... ¡Desgraciado Santa, te voy a matar!... Que tengas una feliz navidad... ¡Odio la navidad!

ATTE

_Arles, el patriarca... digo, Saga Caballero y mas guapo Dorado de Géminis_

PD: Te encerraré en Cabo Sounion si no me traes mis regalos, o en defecto, conocerás la explosión galáctica.

_-------_

Querido Santa:

Te escribo para que me traigas juguetes.

La verdad es que supongo que sabes como me he portado este año, y te seré sincero. Me he portado como un niño normal, hago bromas y travesuras, digo ¡Hay que disfrutar de nuestra infancia! Total, nos merecemos juguetes por que en un futuro combatiremos en guerras santas para salvar gente, etc, etc.

Me gustaría que me trajeras una de esas cosas como maquinas que dan descargas eléctricas, te diré algo pero no se lo digas a nadie. La quiero para controlar a Saga, la verdad es que como que es raro, de repente le veo el cabello gris o normal. Es mas, tráeme la maquina de electricidad y un mazo bien grande, haber si así le acomodo las ideas a mi hermano, esta bien zafado.

Tráeme un coche de carreras de control remoto, un videojuego de Marvel vs. CAPCOM (para que rete al babosín de Milo que se cree mejor que yo).

Mmhh... supongo que es todo lo que quiero por el momento ¿No tienes fax o e-mail? Seria mas práctico que te lleguen las cartas de nosotros ¿No?

ATTE

_Kanon, el mejor que Saga Caballero Dorado de Géminis._

PD: Ah, se me olvidaba, y tráeme una caja de chocolates, por que me comí los de Saga y él no lo sabe, Ji, Ji, Ji.

PD2¿Quieres conocer La otra dimensión¿NO? Pues entonces tráeme lo que te pedí.

- - - -

SANTA:

Aquí te escribo, debo decir que me he portado MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY MUY

DEMASIADO BIEN, es mas ¡Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo!

Así que ahí te va mi lista de regalos. Me gustaría que me trajeras los DVD'S de las siguientes películas: Cementerio maldito, Pesadilla en la calle del Infierno (todas), Viernes13, Eso, El resplandor, el amanecer de los muertos, El cadáver de la Novia y El extraño mundo de Jack (¿Qué? Me gusta esa ultima).

También quiero un juego de taxidermia completito, una calaverita de peluche, 5 mascaras de Halloween (No creas que es para asustar a Afro ¿Eh? Seria incapaz) y un cangrejo de verdad, siempre he querido un cangrejo ¡Como mi signo¡EH, ARRIBA LOS CÁNCER!... Si fueras Cáncer Santa, sabrías lo orgulloso que es serlo.

Bueno, por el momento es todo... creo.

ATTE

_El terrible y sanguinario Mascarita del mejor signo, Cáncer._

PD: Se me olvidaba, me gustaría también que me trajeras una playera del equipo de fútbol de Italia (¡CAMPEÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!), para presumírsela a Aldebarán y a Shura wuajajaja y a Camus, que es mas divertido molestarlo a él.

PD2: Mas vale que me traigas mis regalos, sino quieres conocer Yomotsu...

_- - - - -_

QUERIDO GORDITO DE ROJO: (no te vayas a ofender, es de cariño).

¿Qué te puedo decir? YO me he portado SÚPER bien, es mas, tengo una súper mega personalidad que brilla mas que mi armadura.

Total, te quería pedir una Barbie Amazona... ejem, no creas que es para mi, se la quiero dar a Marín, que al igual me pidió un cascabel (aun no comprendo por que me lo pidió). Para mi, pues yo quiero un león de peluche muy grande, la película del rey león, un insecticida (para ver si así me deshago de Milo), un muñeco de acción de esos que son súper fuertes y poderosos (claro, como yo).

Supongo que eso es todo.

_ATTE_

_Aioria, el León Celestial y mas fuerte de los 12._

PD: Ah, ya recordé que mas quiero, tráeme polvito pica pica para que me deje de molestar mi hermano y Shura.

PD2: También te pido un Carnero de Peluche, es que le perdí el suyo a Mu.

PD3: Espero si me traigas lo que te pedí, sino iré al Polo Norte y conocerás mi relámpago de plasma.

- - - - -

Querido Santa:

La verdad es que no se si existas... digo ¡YO LO SÉ TODO! Soy la reencarnación de Buda, solo es que aun no confirmo si existes... hum.

En fin, mis compañeros te escriben, y si ellos te escriben, yo también puedo hacerlo. Como sabrás soy la perfección, así que todo lo que hago es para bien y no para mal.

En fin, quiero que me traigas un sillón MUY grande en forma de flor de loto, una estatua de Buda gigante, 'ricitos de oro'... ejem, tu sabes, para mantener mi cabello rubio y sedoso. También quiero una crema anti inflamatoria... ¡NO ME PEGUE CONTRA LA PARED NI TAMPOCO ME CAI DE LAS ESCALERAS! Lo hice a propósito a pesar de que el zoquete de Milo me haga burla de que no abro los ojos. Lo que sucede es que a veces no veo bien, eso es todo.

Supongo que eso es todo.

_ATTE_

_Shaka, el Caballero mas cercano a un dios y Santo de Virgo._

PD: Si no me traes lo que te pedí, te lanzaré mi tesoro del cielo.

- - - -

SANTA:

Ya se que ya no soy un niño, pero tengo derecho a pedir algo ¿NO? buaaaaaaa nadie me comprende. Es mas, TU no me comprendes lo que es vivir lejos de la civilización, en medio de las espantosas montañas y esta odiosa cascada. LA ODIO ¿ME OYES¡LA ODIO!

Ejem... suelo perder los estribos. Como te decía, lo único que te quería pedir es una televisión portátil o de a pérdida un radio, quiero ver u oír que es lo que sucede con el mundo exterior.

También quiero una crema rejuvenecedora y un bastón nuevo, el mío ya esta muy astillado.

Supongo que es todo, no se me ocurre nada mas.

ATTE

_El anciano que muy pronto volverá a ser joven, guapo, encantador y sexy Dohko, Caballero Dorado de Libra._

PD: Tráeme lo que te pedí Santa o me veré obligado a usar mis 100 Dragones de Rozan.

- - - - - -

Querido Santa:

Como sabrás me he portado muy bien... (si, como no) ¡Camus! Ejem, lo siento, mi amigo esta sentado junto a mi y escribe sin mi consentimiento.

Como te decía, Me he portado súper bien, no creas que me gusta molestar a Aioria o a Afrodita. Para nada, es mas¡Los quiero! (pero 3 metros bajo tierra) ¡Camus! Ejem, lo siento, de nuevo esta escribiendo en MI carta.

Quería pedirte un escorpión de peluche, muy pero muy grande. La película El Rey Escorpión, un espejo de cuerpo completo, tu sabes, para admirarme. También me gustaría que me trajeras un videojuego, tu sabes, el de MARVEL VS. CAPCOM, para retar a Kanon, que se cree el rey de los juegos (Ni que fuera Yu-Gay-Oh!) En eso te apoyo amigo.

Supongo que es todo.

ATTE

_(Milongas) ¡Que no me digas Milongas, Camus! Ejem, Milo Caballero Guapo Dorado Superfuerte de Escorpión. (Aja... si tu lo dices...)_

PD: Ya recordé, Tráeme dulces de anis, para devolvérselos a Mu, no sabe que yo se los tomé prestados, creo que él cree que Aldebarán es el que se los comió Jijiji. (no tienes vergüenza) Lo sé jaja.

PD2: Tráeme lo que te pedí, o tendrás que probar a Antares.

- - - - - -

QUERIDO GORDITO:

¿Qué onda? Soy yo, el caballero ejemplo a seguir del santuario, es en serio. Soy genial ¿No?

Pues me he portado muy bien, soy un hermano ejemplo a seguir y también gran maestro.

Me gustaría que me trajeras un arco y una flecha nuevas, una bandita para la cabeza y la colección completa de Baby Einstein, tu sabes, Atenea llegará muy pronto y encarnará como un bebé, y quiero entretenerla con algo. Aquí entre nos, odio a los niños.

También me gustaría que me trajeras una loción de esas muy caras, digo, para ponérmela y conseguir alguna conquista, ya me hace falta una novia. Y una bola de estambre, a decir verdad esa es para Aioria jijiji.

Pues no tengo nada mas que decir. Supongo...

_ATTE_

_Aioros. Caballero futuro Patriarca Dorado de Sagitario._

PD: Supongo que el resto de mis compañeros te amenazó con algo si no les traías sus regalos ¿Verdad? Pues mas vale que lo hagas por que si cumplen, sobre todo Máscara, Saga y Milo.

- - - - -

SANTA CLAUS: (Joder ¿Así se escribe no?)

¿Cómo estáis tío? Os déjame deciros que un servidor se ha portado de maravilla. Olé, que digo maravilla ¡Soy como un angelito!

Así que te escribo para ver si vos podéis traerme algunos presentes que te diré a continuación.

Me gustaría que me trajeras libros de cocina española ¡Oh mi madre patria!, una playera del equipo de fútbol Español, que diga "Raúl" (no me importa que Máscara me haga burla de que MI equipo no haya pasado de los 8vos o el presumido de Camus). También me gustaría que me trajeras unas pijamas con cabritas estampadas ¡No me veas así! Las cabras... digo, el cabro representa mi signo ¡ARRIBA LOS CAPRICORNIO! Que orgullo caray, que orgullo.

Y también me gustaría una botella de Jerez, soy casi un adolescente, tengo derecho a tomar un poquito de vez en cuando ¿No?

Bueno por el momento eso es todo, espero me traigas mis regalos si no quieres convertirte en serpentina.

ATTE

_Shura, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio._

_- - - - - _

Santa:

La verdad no se por que estoy escribiendo, no creo en ti, es mas ¡NO EXISTES! (no le creas) ¡Basta Milongas! (No me digas Milongas).

Bueno, pues ya que, seguiré este estúpido juego. Soy perfecto y educado, por ende mi conducta es la correcta, soy de lo mejorcito que hay en este santuario (¡Oye!)

Bueno, aprovechando, me gustaría que me trajeras un aire acondicionado, es mas, mejor una nevera gigante para poder meterme, la verdad no se como todo el santuario puede vivir en un lugar tan cálido como este, es espantoso.

También me gustaría que me trajeras un poco de helado de chocolate, y la colección completa de Play Boy... ¡MILO MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE ESCRIBIR! (Yo no hice nada) Grrrrr... te congelaré bicho.

Como sea, me gustaría que me trajeras una torre Eiffel tamaño escala, un rompecabezas de Napoleón Bonaparte y la playera de fútbol del equipo Francés y que diga "Zidane" ¡Ese si que es grande! (Mejor es el equipo griego...) Ejem... (¡Cállate!). Total, quiero mi playera para demostrar que estoy orgulloso de que soy francés y cerrarle la boca a ese bocafloja de Máscara que se cree mucho de que Italia es tetracampeon ¿Pues sabes que¡NO ME IMPORTA¡QUE SE META A SU EQUIPO POR EL...! (Camus, que boquita) Lo siento, me dejé llevar.

Supongo que eso es todo, mas vale que me traigas lo que pedí por que no le estoy escribiendo al aire ¿Entendiste? Te congelaré en un cubo de hielo.

ATTE

_Camus de Acuario._

_- - - - - _

HOLITAS SANTA:

¡Hello! Soy yo ¿No te da emoción? Digo, a cualquiera le emocionaría que YO le escribiera Jajajaja.

En fin, yo me he portado súper mega híper pipiris nice, osea soy ¡YO!.

En fin gordis, quiero que me traigas lo que a continuación te enlistaré:

-Ropa de las mejores pasarelas.

-Un kit de jardinería especial para rosas Versión 2.7

-Crema para el cuidado del cabello.

-Loción del mas caro.

-Ropa interior Calvin Klein.

-Crema para las arrugas (se que soy un niño, pero mas vale prevenir ¿No?)

-Gloss para labios. (si vieras como se me parten mis labiesitos)

-Limas para las uñas.

-Mascarillas para la cara

-Un juego de peines y cepillos.

-Zapatos.

-Un espejo GIGANTE para admirar mi belleza.

-Y un aerosol de esos que tienen gas lacrimógeno (para echárselo a Máscara por si me quiere asustar, por que conociéndolo supongo que te pidió Máscaras de Halloween ¿O me equivoco?)

Bueno supongo que eso es todo, si tengo mas por ahí te envió otra carta.

ATTE

_El Caballero mas hermoso de TODOS. Afrodita, Dorado de Piscis._

PD¡Tráemelo o sentirás el dolor de mis rosas sangrientas!

- - - -

Querido Santa:

Yo se que le he dicho a Mu y al resto de mis santos que tu no existes, pero a pesar de que parecen pequeñas bestias, te quiero decir que pues no son TAN malos, podría ser peor, además ¡NO TE QUEJES QUE TU NO VIVES CON ELLOS!

Me están volviendo loco, primero Mu, que por su culpa estuve una semana con los ojos pegados. Aldebarán, estoy harto de escuchar Zamba, Saga y Kanon, ya me tienen harto con sus peleas, Máscara esta loco, Aioria y Shaka son insoportables, a Dohko lo compadezco, esta mas solo que Joda. Milo y Camus siempre haciendo de las suyas. Aioros y Shura molestando a los mas pequeños. Y Afrodita me provoca alergia con sus rosas ¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!

Así que te voy a pedir de la manera mas atenta si es que no quieres sentir el eterno fuego de los infiernos. O en defecto, sino quieres hundirte en el Río Estigio o peor aun, soportar a Atenea...

EXIJO QUE ME TRAIGAS UNOS BOLETOS PARA UNAS VACACIONES A LAS BAHAMAS. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Llevo más de un siglo cuidando niños ¡MEREZCO UNAS VACACIONES¿O que dices¿eh¿EH? DÍMELO.

Ejem, lo siento, suelo perder la cordura... en fin, espero esos boletos.

ATTE

_SHION, PATRIARCA DEL SANTUARIO._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NÚMERO 2: "CARTAS HACIA SANTA POR PARTE DE LAS AMAZONAS Y CABALLEROS DE BRONCE"_

_MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NUMERO3: "CARTA HACIA SANTA POR PARTE DE LOS OTROS REINOS" (Asgard, Marinas, Espectros y Ángeles)_

_MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NUMERO5: "RESPUESTA DE SANTA HACIA TODOS" (Y respuesta colada por parte de los 3 Reyes Magos)_

_MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NUMERO4: "COMO PREPARAR UN PAVO AL HORNO BAÑADO EN WHISKY AL ESTILO CABALLERO DORADO"_

_GRAN FINAL: "EL ARMADILLO NAVIDEÑO"_

**NOTA DE YO: **Pues ahí les dejé de que constará este fic, que mas bien son especies de SHOTS. Así que espérenlos muy pronto. Que de hecho tengo en mente un capitulo Xtra. Que quiero hacer parodia del cuento "Los 3 fantasmas de la navidad" (supongo que ya se imaginarán). Pero a ver si me animo a escribirla, es mas, mi mente retorcida si le dan ánimos chance y si la haga.

¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Esta idea me estaba rondando desde hace mucho tiempo, es mas, desde a mediados de año ya se me estaba ocurriendo ¿Verdad que son terriblemente encantadores estos mocosos? Y apoyo a Máscara Jajaja. Y si, me han visto últimamente publicando mis fics, digamos que tengo un poco mas de tiempo, lo cual me alegra por que ya no me siento tan estresada como al principio.

Y bien, ya mero se acercan las fiestas de fin de año, por eso me motivó a hacer el fic. Además **_es un regalo de navidad de agradecimiento hacia ustedes por sus comentarios hacia mis retorcidas historias (que sabrá Zeus por que les gusta Jajaja)_**. Les agradezco mucho en verdad, ya que como sabrán no soy de las autoras que ruega por un review, no es mi estilo.

Y como es manía mía, si tienes dulces... digo, dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, a un santo envuelto para regalo o una Saori para hacerle Vudú, ya sabes que hacer. Los leo en el cap 2. ¡See ya!

"_**LOS GRIEGOS ESTABAN UN POCO LOCOS,**_

_**Y DE SU GENIAL LOCURA NOS SEGUIMOS ALIMENTANDO NOSOTROS,**_

_**AFORTUNADAMENTE"**_

_**-Fernando Savater**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA**: Como lo prometí, aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic especial de navidad. Espero les guste. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que para serles sincera, no pensé tener una buena respuesta (yo y mi sarcástico/retorcido sentido del humor jeje), muchas gracias.

**MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Por: Angela M.**

**MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NÚMERO 2 **

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS POR PARTE DE LAS AMAZONAS Y CABALLEROS DE BRONCE.**

Querido Santa;

Yo he sido una niña muy buena, todo mundo lo sabe... ¡De acuerdo! Lo confieso, inundé un barco... bueno, fueron 2... de acuerdo fueron 3... ESTA BIEN FUERON 10 BARCOS, pero lo hice no con malas intenciones, lo hice por que contaminan el mar. Es mas, para demostrártelo me voy a meter a Green Peace.

En fin, me gustaría que me trajeras un póster gigante de Shura... digo, de Jonhy Deep ¿Verdad que es encantador Shura? Digo ¿Jonhy Deep?

También me gustaría que me trajeras la Barbie buza, una anguila de peluche de esas que miden como 2 metros y pintura roja (es que voy a adornar mi mascara Jo, Jo, Jo) . también quiero la película de Tiburón y Piratas del Caribe 1 y 2.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo lo que quiero pedir.

ATTE

_Geist de Morgana _

_(o Serpiente-Tíburon acuática pa los cuates)._

PD: Te advierto que si no me traes mis regalos, tu trineo quedará en lo mas profundo del triangulo de las bermudas.

- - - - -

Querido Santa:

¿Pues que puedo decir? Este año me he portado MUY bien. He sido una niña buena, he cumplido con mis obligaciones y soy muy puntualita en todo.

Te quería pedir que me trajeras este año un gatito de peluche con un cascabel incluido (¡Es que me recuerda mucho a Aioria Ji, Ji, Ji!) y la película de Garfield.

También me gustaría que me trajeras un estuche de maquillaje y unas medias nuevas (las mías se rompieron cuando entrenaba con Shaina). También me gustaría un Shampoo de esos que son para cabellos rojizos, tu sabes, necesito retocar mi sedosa cabellera.

Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Debo decirte que me tienes que traer mis regalos ¿ENTENDISTE GORGO BARRIGÓN?

ATTE

Marín de Águila. - - - - - - - 

BOTIJÓN DE ROJO:

Pues mira, no te ofendas si mi carta es "muy agresiva" (según Marín). Pero la neta es que soy una niña muy sincera. Todos saben que me porto bien, no soy agresiva, es solo que a veces me enojo un poquito.

En fin, quiero que me traigas esmalte de uñas color negro, una cobra de a de veras (y no me pongas de pretexto que no me trajiste nada que por que 'son venenosas y te vayan a morder', me vale si te muerde, ya que si te come la pobre cobrita se quedará empachada al comer semejante porquería, sin ofender, claro), unos guantes de box, unas cuchillas, la película de "Anaconda" y ese nuevo libro que se llama "Como hacer llorar a un idiota".

Te advierto barrigón, que si no me traes mis regalos, te daré la paliza de tu vida y siempre te acordaras de mi ¿Has entendido? Es mas, aun que te escondas, te encontraré wuajajaja,

ATTE

_Shaina, hermosísima de la Cobra._

_- - - - -_

Querido Santa:

Este año me he portado muy bien.

Me gustaría que me trajeras un látigo de cuero, uno de mango de metal con la orilla de púas, y un spray anti-gay (es que como que Reda y Spica son raritos), shampoo de manzanilla (tu sabes, para mantener el rubio natural de mi cabello) y unas zapatillas Prada (en el fondo soy Fashion).

También me gustaría que me trajeras una foto tamaño natural de mi Shuny, es tan lindo. Aun que siempre llore por todo, o hable medio afeminado, tenga hermanitis, cuerpo y cara de niña, gustos raros... ejem, como te decía, una foto de él de cuerpo... no, mejor pensándolo bien, una foto de su sola cara.

Bueno, eso es lo único que te pido. Si no me traes lo que pedí, conocerás a la dominatriz... es decir, a la futura amazona de bronce.

ATTE

_June de Camaleón._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Santa, Santa, Santa:

Yo he sido un angelito, es mas, siempre rezo 3 veces al día y soy muy obediente.

Te quería pedir que me trajeras un patito de hule, de esos que sirven para bañarse, un abrigo de piel (en Siberia hace frío brrrr), un bat de béisbol para golpear a Seiya en la cabeza (es que a veces se pasa de bruto), un rosario... snif... (prometí no llorar... pero... me acordé de mi mamá... BUAAAAAA ¡NO TENGO MADRE!... ejem, con todo el respeto).

También quisiera que me trajeras pegamento y plumas de ganso (ese Ikki me va a conocer). Y una tabla de snowboarding.

Supongo que es todo, barbudo, gordo bigotón.

_ATTE_

_Hyoga, futuro de Cygnus._

PD: Y tráeme unas trufas de chocolate, que ya me cansé de que Shiryu siempre se coma las mías.

_- - - - - _

¡Hola Santa!:

Yo he sido muy bueno, nunca peleo por que no me gustan las peleas, me gusta la paz ¡Y que todos en el mundo sean felices! Como las personas, los animalitos, los arbolitos y toda la vida silvestre.

Me gustaría que me trajeras el DVD de Elmo, Barney y de Bear en la gran casa azul. Un osito Teddy, un overol nuevo, y muchos dulces.

Quiero que traigas paz en el mundo y desaparezcas la violencia.

Bueno, eso es todo Santa.

_ATTE_

_Shun de (casi) Andrómeda._

_- - - - - _

Sr. Extraño de rojo:

¿Por qué te escribo? Según me contaron traes regalos de a gratis ¿No?

Que se yo, no perteneces a mi cultura pero en fin, si creo en Atenea ¿Por qué no en ti?

Me gustaría que me trajeras unos pupilentes con aumento, ya sabes, como que la vista me falla un poco, también unas alpargatas negras, acondicionador para mi sedoso cabello, por que soy totalmente caballero... ejem, digo por que yo lo valgo. También un tatuaje de esos que se pegan con jabón y agua, pero que sea de un dragón (No como el dragón "Mushu" el que sale en la película Mulan). Y la película Kung Fu.

También me gustaría la película de Star Wars (es que me contaron por ahí, tu sabes, las malas lenguas dicen que mi futuro maestro se parece a Joda jijiji ¿También hablara igual de chistoso?).

Bueno, eso es todo.

_ATTE_

_El sabio, futuro (streapper) ¡Ikki! Ejem, como decía, el mejor Futuro Caballero de (¡la lagartija!) ¡Ya parale Ikki!... digo, Caballero de Bronce del Dragón._

PD: Se me olvidaba ¿Podrías traerme una caja de trufas de chocolate? El tarado de Hyoga se comió MIS trufas y ya no tengo nada.

- - - - - - -

Mr. Claus:

Voy a ser directo.

Quiero que me traigas una resortera, muñecos de acción de esos que tienen granadas, ametralladoras, lanzallamas, etc. También toda la colección de las películas de Rocky (para ponérselas a mi hermano y volverlo hombre). El single de la canción "Mamá" (para obsequiárselo al patito feo wuajaja), Una rasuradora (experimentaré con el cabello de la lagartija bigotona) y un cerebro nuevo (¿Acaso es necesario decir para quien es? No recalcaré lo obvio)

Ah, y un poco de Arsénico. Esa Saori me las pagará.

Supongo que es todo, y te advierto una cosa viejo gordo, si no quieres irte al quinto infierno, tráeme mis regalos.

_ATTE_

_El GRAN Ikki futuro de Fénix._

PD: Ya me acordé que mas quería. Tráeme unas trufas de chocolate, es que ya me acabé las trufas de Shiryu y Hyoga Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

- - - - - -

Hola:

La verdad no se que es lo que escribo, pero veo que mis amigos escriben y piden regalos. Así que los imitaré.

Quiero un balón de fútbol, una playera roja, un Pegaso de peluche y unos tacos de fútbol, Que mas escribo... que mas escribo para llenar la hoja y no verse tan vacía. Ya sé, te contaré mi vida.

Nací en Japón bajo el signo de Sagitario un 1ro de Diciembre, en el cual yo... bla... bla... bla...

-después de 5 cuartillas sobre esta biografía sin sentido-

...y así fue como estoy escribiendo esta carta... después de pensarlo mucho ya se a quien le escriben mis amigos y yo ¡ERES EL CARTERO!

Feliz día.

_ATTE_

_Seiya de Pegaso._

_-----_

**MI NOTA:** Si, lo sé, Seiya es un idiota. Ya debería bajarlo de tarado jaja pero le quitaría la diversión a mis fics (y supongo yo, a muchos otros) aun que ese es mi propósito del 2007, así que disfrutare el mes y medio que me queda para seguir burlándome de él un poco.

Y como dije al principio, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad. Que se me pasó comentarles, del capitulo pasado, en la carta de Máscara, muchos me comentaros que puse muchas veces 'MUY' Jajaja es que está basado en hechos reales, de hecho yo hacia eso cuando le dejaba cartas a los 'reyes magos', así es, fue proyección Jajaja era divertido, no me culpen, mi retorcida imaginación provocaba que yo hiciera ese tipo de cosas tan bizarras y hasta mas...

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, a Kanon o Aioros envueltos para regalo, ya saben que hacer. Los leo en la próxima. Au revoir Mon Ami!

¡Y escuchen LACRIMOSA! (DIOS, son geniales)

"_**AFORTUNADAMENTE, LOS GRIEGOS ESTABAN UN POCO LOCOS,**_

_**Y DE SU GENIAL LOCURA NOS SEGUIMOS ALIMENTANDO NOSOTROS,**_

_**AFORTUNADAMENTE"**_

_**-Fernando Savater**_

**--------**


	3. Chapter 3

**-------- **

**NOTA**: Originalmente este fic no contendrá cartas de CADA caballero, seria tedioso, así que lo hice ágil y a mi manera, espero les guste.

**MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS **

**Por: Angela M.**

**MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NÚMERO 3 **

**CARTAS A SANTA CLAUS POR PARTE DE LOS DIOSES GUERREROS, GENERALES MARINOS, ESPECTROS DE HADES Y ÁNGELES DE ATEMISA. **

Querido Santa:

Hola, te escribimos... bueno, en realidad yo, el GRAN Sigfried (Nota de Alberich: Sigfrido pa' los cuates) EJEM... ignora esa nota. Como decía, yo Sigfried de Dubhé es el que escribe, todos saben que soy el que escribe mejor. Mas bien, el que sabe escribir... (Nota de todos¡Hey!) Ji, Ji, Ji.

Pues bueno, como sabrás, te escribimos desde la mas lejana, fría, congelada tierra de Asgard. (Nota de Mime: lejos de todo y cerca de nada, maldita vida la nuestra). Y bueno, esperamos te haya llegado la carta, por que la verdad nos costó mucho irla a dejar en el buzón del pueblo (Nota de Phenril: Una familia de pingüinos nos estuvo correteando durante dos horas... y me mordieron mi traserito BUAAA) Si, en verdad fue humillante (Nota de Thor: sin mencionar el oso polar que casi nos come).

En fin, debo decirte que Todos nos hemos portado MUY, MUY, MUY bien, así que te enlistaré la lista (Nota de Hagen: Valga la redundancia) de regalos que te queremos pedir, así que empecemos:

-Un collar antipulgas, ejem, ese es para Phenril. (Nota de Phenril¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?), un lobo de peluche, uno de porcelana, uno de vidrio soplado, uno de ámbar, uno de cuarzo y uno de felpa. (Nota de Phenril: No me miren así, me gustan los lobos).

-Un martillo de plástico, una navaja suiza¿chiquitolina? (Nota de Thor: Me dicen Pie grande BUAAAA)

-Peroxido para el cabello, bloqueador para piel, unas gafas oscuras... un momento ¿Para que quieres todo eso? (Nota de Hagen: (sarcástico) Para irme a Acapulco) y ¿una Barbie? (Nota de Hagen: esa es para la hermosa Flare)

-La película de la Arpa Mágica de Disney (Por que no me sorprende) (Nota de Mime: No me critiques). Shampoo para cabello rojizo, una Arpa muy grande, un conejo y la película de Barney ¿? (Nota de Mime¿QUÉ?)

-Un kit de Amatistas, un esqueleto inflable, un cojín de esos que hacen ruido cuando se sientan sobre de ellos, polvo pica-pica, la película El Señor de los Anillos 1, 2 y 3. Una tabla de snowboarding, shampoo del que pidió Mime y ¿Una novia? Estas bien chiflado (Nota de Alberich¿Quién¿YO? Pero si soy tiernamente adorable) Aja, y como que Mime no parece conejo (Nota de Mime¡Oye!)

-¿Prozac? (Nota de Syd: es que me he sentido nervioso, como que alguien me sigue a todos lados pero no se por que), un Diego de peluche... raro... (Nota de Syd: Tu sabes, Diego el tigre de la Era del Hielo, mal pensado), Una daga dorada (Nota de Syd: es que la mía la perdí en el bosque, cuando me encontré a ese niño, fue extraño, se me hizo conocido pero no recuerdo de donde).

-Y por ultimo, quiero pedir un vestido largo, MUY largo ¡No! No es para mi, es para Hilda, si vieras lo linda que es. (Nota de Hagen: Y Flare también!) (Nota de Alberich: Y yo también Jajajaja) ¡Basta! Ejem, como te decía, también me gustaría que trajeras para mi un set de cepillos, tu sabes, tengo que cuidar mi castaña cabellera. Muchos dulces y un abrigo, como que empieza a soplar el frío (Nota de Mime: Que ironía...) Y también me gustaría unas canicas Wuajaja es que me gusta aventarlas al mar.

Bueno, eso es todo lo que por el momento queremos.

_ATTE _

_Tholl (¿Yo que?), Phenril (Auuuh), Mime (¡Yo mismo!), Hagen (¡Viva!), Alberich (Obvio el mejor), Syd (¿Dónde habré visto a ese niño tan conocido?) y Yo mismo Sigfried. _

PD: Esta carta contiene Ántrax Wuajajaja

ATTE

Alberich de Megrez Delta.

- - - - -

Hombre de rojo de aspecto gracioso e inventado por la mercadotecnia:

Te escribimos desde lo mas profundo del mar (Nota de Isaac: literalmente hablando).

Soy Krishta, el que escribe, sin embargo todos nosotros los Marinos de Poseidón (Nota de Bian: Y no, no somos marineros si estas pensando eso) estamos presentes.

Esta muy próxima la época de navidad y ya adornamos los 7 pilares con guirnaldas y esas cosas, deberías de verlo (Nota de Kaysa: Aun que si entras al mar, tus renos podrían ser atacados por tiburones ¡Ja! Como le pasó a Sorrento) (Nota de Sorrento: Que no me atacaron los tiburones! solo me caí sobre los litorales después de que una ballena casi me come). En fin, COMO TE DECÍA te escribimos para decirte que queremos regalos, ya que nos hemos portado exageradamente demasiado bien.

Queremos lo siguiente:

-La película de Batman, Un oso de peluche, miel de abeja, un lobo de felpa, vivoritas de goma, de esas que son de dulce. (Nota de Eo: Que ironía, como mis ataques de los 5 animales!)

-Un hipocampo de peluche, (Nota de Bian: Son tan lindos)

-Disfraces de Halloween y comida para pez (Nota de Kaysa: No preguntes...)

-Un abrigo de pieles para el frío, un parche y un muñeco Vudú que sea rubio y vista de azul con pantalón negro (Nota de Isaac: Ahora si tomare venganza wuajajajaja)

-¿Una sombrilla? (Nota de Sorrento: Por alguna bizarra razón siempre me caen canicas en la cabeza) Una flauta nueva, Partituras, la película de la Sirenita y shampoo para cabello rosado (Nota de Sorrento: No me miren así!)

-La película de Splash, La Sirenita, Mi amiga la sirena y la Barbie Ariel de las princesas de Disney (Nota de Tethys: Se acordaron de mi, milagro)

-Y yo quiero un poste de Buda y Ghandi. Un tridente grande grandote, un colchón, crema de bronceado y algunos dulces de leche ¡Si! Digo... no... bueno si, es que los dulces me ponen hiperactivo.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, nos puedes responder a nuestro mail: Generalesmarinos7(arroba)seamail,com

_ATTE _

_Tethys de Sirena, Eo de Scylla, Bian de Hipocampo, Kaysa de Leumnades, Isaac de kraken, Sorrento de Sirena Halada y yo Krishta de Krisaor._

PD de Eo y Bian: No te vayas a espantar, pero esta carta explotara al termino de que la leas, osease en 3... 2... 1... ¡BOOM VOGAGE JAJAJA!

- - - - -

Querido Lucy.. digo, el de rojo ¡Bah! Es lo mismo:

Mi nombre es Aiacos y vivo muy lejos del mundo, y es en serio. Siempre me he preguntado el por que vives tan lejos como lo es el Polo Sur ¿O Norte¿Será por que ahí no pagas impuestos? Sepa... ¿No serás pariente de se caballero que vive en el Santuario? Como se llama... creo que es el de Acuario.

En fin, me salgo del tema. Te escribo por que mi amigo Rada es un apático y no quiso escribir, y Minos, bueno, el está junto a mi viendo. Y deja te digo que este años nos hemos portado... bueno, déjalo en que nos hemos portado jeje.

Este año te queremos pedir las siguientes cosas:

-La película de Inframundo, Resident Evil, Casper, Los muertos vivientes, Pinocho (Nota de Minos: Esa es para mi!) y Yu-Gi-Oh! (esa ultima es para Faraón de Esfinge, quien sabe por que le gusta tanto)

-El libro que se titula "Sonríe y se feliz" (ese es para el neuras de Rada)

-La película de Los locos Adams (Nota de Minos: Es para Pandora ¿Y has visto que ella se parece a Merlina? Y Hades a Pedicles JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

-Una Barbie Espectro. (Nota de Minos: Alraune nos golpea de que dice que no le hacemos caso)

-Y yo quiero un juego del tiro al blanco (soy muy bueno deja te presumo), shampoo para cabello negro intenso (tan intenso como yo Jajaja)

Bueno, eso es todo (creo), si no recibimos nuestros regalos, créeme que la próxima guerra santa será en contra de tus duendes y venados.

_ATTE _

_Minos y Aiacos _

PD: Esta carta contiene gas pimienta Jajajaja.

- - - - -

Hello mi querido gordito de rojo:

Saluditos desde el lugar mas nice del planeta ¿Tu sabes, no? Donde esta la gente mas IN de todos ¡Nosotros! Osea, esa súper divis. Déjame te digo que, que valentía la tuya de vivir en ese lugar TAN lejano y frío, OSEA ¡Hello! Nadie vive actualmente ahí, la moda es vivir en Europa, OSEAAA, y también tengo una pregunta ¿Quién te diseña ese traje tan horrendo? Hello Santa no seas plebe, te voy a llevar con Armani o Dolce & Gabana.

En fin, no te escribimos Thessy y yo para darte consejos de moda, osea, OSEA, OOSSEEAA no, cero, cerisimo que ver.

Te digo, este año nos hemos portado como unos angelitos (Nota de Thessy: Que ironía! Jijijijiji) Y la verdad es que, para que te digo que no, si sí, somos exageradamente geniales, nice, súper cool... ah, también ese Ikarus.

Primero que nada, te pedimos que Jamás, NEVER nos dejes ser unos plebes y ser siempre súper nice como... ¡NOSOTROS!

También nos gustaría que todos recibieran regalos, incluyendo los nacos, el proletariado, los plebes, los prosaicos, Saori Kido y todos los del Santuario Jajajajaja.

Y bueno, de material:

-Thessy (si, así nos decimos de cariño, es Thesseus) quiere shampoo de manzanilla, unos zapatos nuevos (Nota de Thessy: de marca, osea, no me pongo cualquier cosa) y un espejo para admirarse así mismo.

-Ikarus quiere un muñeco de peluche y encontrar a... (Nota de IKARUS: Mi hermana BUAAA)

-Y yo quiero unas alitas nuevas muy grandes, ropa de marca y la película de Mi pobre angelito, Harry Potter y Hercules.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento plebe. Cuídate Never change, saluditos a tus pingüinos. Chayito.

_ATTE _

_Ikaus, Thesseus y Odysseus._

PD: Osea, si no traen nuestros regalos, pues que CERO nice.

CONTINUARÁ...

MI NOTA: Jajaja me encantó el de Asgard y el de los Angelitos Jajajajaja.

Espero les haya gustado el tercer capitulo. Lamento el retraso pero el tiempo como siempre no me deja en paz (y eso que el capitulo ya lo tenia hecho).

Y bueno, el próximo capitulo como sabrán será la respuesta de Santa hacia todos jajajaja pobre la que le espera.

Y bueno, no tengo mas que decir mas que agradecer sus comentarios. Y si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas sugerencias o lo que quieras decirme ya sabes que hacer. Los leo en el capitulo 4. Au revoir!

**_"Afortunadamente, los griegos estaban un poco locos, _**

**_y de su genialidad locura nos seguimos alimentando nosotros, afortunadamente." _**

**_-Fernando Savater. _**

**_-------_**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA**: Pues gracias por sus comentarios. Aquí el capitulo 4.

**MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Por: Angela M.**

**MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NÚMERO 4 **

**RESPUESTA DE SANTA CLAUS A TODOS.**

¡Jo, Jo, Jo! Queridos Caballeros del Santuario:

¿Pues que puedo decir? He recibido sus cartas queridos niños y debo decir que... ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS PSICOPATAS, MANIÁTICOS ENFERMOS MENTALES Y ADEMÁS DE TODO MENTIROSOS!

¿Qué creen que me chupo el dedo o que? Todo el año siempre los vigilo y veo quien se porta mal y quien no. Los veo a través de mis cámaras de vigilancia. Así es, aun que no lo crean tengo tecnología, el hecho de que viva en plena tundra no quiere decir que sea un pobre diablo ¿Acaso nunca han visto la del Expreso Polar? Pues es casi lo mismo fíjense.

Mu: mi querido y pequeño carnero. He visto que reparas las armaduras y que dejas como anémicos a todos. Y también he visto como te diviertes a costa de tu maestro. Ok, Ok, lo del kolaloka no fue a propósito pero ¿Recuerdas aquella vez donde sin querer dejaste en puros calzoncillos en pleno coliseo a tu maestro?

Aldebarán: Pues bueno, no tengo tanto problema con tigo mi pequeño torito.

Saga: Mi pequeño gemelo. Estas mas que enfermo, mejor te voy a regalar una cita con el mejor psiquiatra ¿O que? Me vas a mandar a la otra dimensión por ello. Me lo vas a agradecer algún día pelado.

Kanon: Mi pequeño y segundo gemelito. Vaya, nunca pensé que fueras tan sincero. Y si, te voy a dar hasta 2 maquinas de electroshock para que controles al bipolar de tu hermano. Aun que ¿Has intentado darle prozac? Segurito cae rendido.

Mascarita: Mi pequeño crustáceo cascarudo. Me sorprendes en verdad, tu carta es como un fanfiction. Pura fantasía, es la mejor mentira que he recibido, es mas, le ganas a un tal pepito. ¿Qué te has portado MUY MUY MUY... bien? Claro, he visto como mandas a los que te plazcan a eso que llamas Yomotsu, le echas la culpa a los demás, a tus rostros de tu templo (¡que por cierto una vez me mordió una cara!) los maquillas y te burlas de ellos. Pero en fin, no te puedo culpar, eres Cáncer. Mi reno Rodolfo también lo es y ya se comió a 2 de mis duendes.

Aioria: Mi querido gatito berrinchudo ¡Botijón de rojo tu abuela! Igualado mocoso. Eres tan insoportable como la Señora Claus.

Shaka: Mi querido budista. Deberías de ser mas humilde, "el mas cercano a dios" ¿Y? Tu no eres un angelito después de todo ¿Crees que no he visto como le quitas los 5 sentidos a los caballeros de plata por diversión?

Dohko: Me das lástima. No quisiera ser tu.

Milo: Mi pequeño escorpión. He visto como molestas a Aioria llamándolo "Bishito, bishito, bishito", luego ni te quejes de que te mande el relámpago de plasma. O con Afrodita, que siempre te burlas de su maquillaje y que te agarre a bolsazos. Y eso de robarle los dulces a Mu, con razón el pobre pierde la cordura. Pero fuiste sincero, así que contigo lo pensare mucho.

Aioros: Bueno, somos del mismo signo, y se que eres sincero. Y gracias por la advertencia, aun que ya lo sabia.

Shura¡Tío! Si, escribiste bien mi nombre. Y bueno, leyendo tu carta, eres un alcohólico ¿Cómo que jerez? (Aquí entre nos, te recomiendo el Tequila, es pegador!)

Camus: A ti te voy a regalar pero 7 DVD'S de los Ositos Cariñositos. Además, si no existiera YO, no te estaría respondiendo. (PD: No pude conseguir la Revista No. 57 de Play Boy)

Afrodita: Ejem, claro, te mandare lo que pides, solo no te me acerques...

Amazonas: Shaina, Geist, Marín y June¿Quién las puede culpar? No me sorprende de nada su comportamiento, viven en un ambiente machista.

Hyoga: Supéralo por dios!

Shun: Pues... claro, si, lo que tu digas. Tu inocencia me da escalofríos. Me sorprende que vivas entre esos trogloditas.

Shiryu: No mam...

Ikki¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un cínico?

Seiya: (sin comentarios) Te enviaré una invitación al TELETON.

Pero en conclusión y como dijo Kanon en su carta. Algún día defenderán la tierra, así que de acuerdo, les dejaré sus regalos, pero ni crean que yo voy a ir. Se los enviaré por paquetería, capaz que si voy algo se me pega o en defecto, termino muerto.

_ATTE_

_SANTA CLAUS_

- - - -

Jo, Jo Mis queridos Asgardeanos:

Vaya que su mensajería es lenta, su carta me llegó en plena primavera, pero quien los culpa. Asgard ni siquiera tiene luz.

Primero que nada debo decirles algo ¡Por su culpa estuve 4 meses en rehabilitación! SU CARTA CONTENIA UN POLVITO BLANCO QUE ME MANDO DIRECTO AL HOSPITAL ¿Les parece gracioso?

Aun que quizá se los puedo pasar, ya que me di una divertida cuando los observe huir de la familia de pingüinos que los correteo las siguientes 2 horas ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Voy a pensar MUY seriamente si les paso los regalos. Cínicos escuincles mal educados. Pero como dije, no los culpo, les falta conocer el mundo y ver televisión.

_ATTE_

SANTA CLAUS 

- - - -

Para: Generalesmarinos7(arroba)seamail,com

CC:

CCC:

Asunto: Re: Generales Marinos.

Son unos simpáticos mocosos del demonio ¿Cómo se les ocurre mandarme una carta bomba¡Justamente me explotó cuando la leía mientras estaba en el baño¡FUE HUMILLANTE!

Ah pero eso si, quieren regalos ¿No? Sardinas mal empaquetadas.

Al igual que los de Asgard, viven en un mundo alejado de la civilización, por eso están como están, bola de trogloditas.

Además ¿Qué creían¿Qué me iba a meter con trineo y renos al fondo del mar? Están pero si operados del cerebro. Tengo mi Jet privado, osea ¿Me creen un pobre diablo sin tecnología? Por supuesto que no. gracias a la mercadotecnia mundial acerca de mi persona, puedo recibir regalías y vivir actualizado, váyase a creer.

Pero bueno, me compadeceré de ustedes.

ATTE

SANTA

PD: Este mail tiene un virus de computadora wuajajaja

- - - - -

Jo, Jo... bueno, ya estuvo bueno de tanto "Jo, Jo, Jo" ¿No?:

Para empezar MI NOMBRE NO ES LUCY, soy SANTA ¿Saben la diferencia? Espectros del mal.

En primera, No soy pariente de Camus de Acuario. En segunda ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE PAGO IMPUESTOS¿Crees que todo es de a gratis o que? Claro, a mis duendes les tengo que pagar el salario mínimo para que alcance... es decir, eso a ustedes que les importa. Además YA ESTOY PENSIONADO, la vida de hoy no es como la de mis tiempos.

Además ¿A quien se le ocurre meter gas pimienta mejor conocido como Gas lacrimógeno en la carta? Estuve intoxicado durante las siguientes 24 horas alucinando que Rodolfo bailaba tubo. FUE DESAGRADABLE ¿ME OYEN? DESAGRADABLE.

Ustedes ya están en mi lista negra junto a todos los del santuario, Asgard y Mundo marino. En verdad necesitan salir mas y conocer gente, o en defecto, tener vida social. Pero por ser época de dar y recibir lo pensaré.

_ATTE_

SANTA 

PD: Debería dejarles carbón. Maldita conciencia.

- - - - -

Ángeles de Artemisa:

Fresas, Fresas y mas Fresas.

Chale con ustedes. En primera yo vivo en el Polo Norte ¡Por que me gusta! En segunda ¡A ustedes que les importa el como me visto! Para su información MI ropa me lo manda mi amigo Tommy ¡Además es el traje típico de santa!

Además ¿Ustedes bien portados? Son unos ególatras, presumidos y demás cosas ¡No discriminen a los plebes! Por eso se hacen las guerras santas, sino me creen, vean a los del santuario. Digo, no discriminen.

En fin, con tal de librarme de ustedes les daré sus ¿Regalos? Mas bien, sus Kits de maquillaje. (ya ni Afrodita)

_ATTE_

_SANTA_

_PD: Y no soy un plebe!_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**MI NOTA:** Hola, pues aquí el capitulo 3. no pude subirlo antes por los examenes (aun que subí el de pequeños recuerdos) pero de repente todo se me junto y me estresó bastante, pero ya al fin termine, ahora vienen las "Vagaciones"... digo, "Vacaciones" (lo pongo entre comillas por q técnicamente no voy a tener).

Y bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo. El siguiente será el de "Como cocinar un pavo al horno al estilo caballero dorado" (sin morir en el intento). El que disfruté mas escribir, ya lo verán.

Y como siempre, si tienes dudas, comentarios, criticas o lo de siempre, ya saben que hacer.

¡Los leo en la próxima y pórtense bien, sino pues invitan!

**"_Un día sin sol es como... tu sabes... NOCHE"_**

_**-Anónimo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA**: Aquí el penúltimo capitulo y que disfruté mas escribir. Supongo que algunos ya lo habrán leído alguna vez. La idea la saque al revisar un viejo mail que tenia empolvado. También la idea la saqué al ver la animación de "huevos poetas" (Jajaja son la ley!) de huevocartoon (veanlos, se los recomiendo. Animación 100xciento mexicana)

Por cierto **¡FALTAN POCOS DÍAS PARA QUE LOS OVAS 20 Y 21 DE HADES YA SALGAN!** Wiiiii Al fin muy pronto saldrá mi Aioros ;-; lo digo por que cada 15 de los siguientes 2 meses (incluyendo diciembre 2006) van a salir 2 nuevos.

**MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Por: Angela M.**

**MOMENTO NAVIDEÑO NÚMERO 5 **

**COMO PREPARAR UN PAVO AL HORNO BAÑADO EN WHISKY AL ESTILO CABALLERO DORADO.**

**PRIMERA TOMA**

No le cambie a la pagina, no ajuste su señal de internet. No señor lector, usted no esta drogado, no está leyendo mal ni se equivocó de web (...espero). así es, usted aprenderá a cocinar al buen estilo greco-italiano. Con ustedes Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, Milo de Escorpión y Kanon de Géminis, cocinando, desde el Santuario para el mundo.

-Si claro "mundo" –refunfuñó Kanon quien tenia un lindo gorrito rosado y un mandil de igual color con encajes amarillos- ¿Le llamas mundo cuando tenemos un raiting de 7 personas? Y eso es por que obligan a los caballeros de plata a sintonizarnos.

-¡Cállate y no te quejes! –refunfuñó Saga quien era el que había presentado.

-¡No entiendo por que debemos de hacer esto¡Esto es abuso de autoridad! –exclamó Máscara quien vestía un delantal azul pastel con olanes rosas y una gran flor amarilla en el centro.

Pues bueno, ustedes se preguntarán que es lo que sucede aquí. pues verán, es algo gracioso de contar. Resulta que a Saori le ofrecieron una "módica" cantidad de dinero a cambio de que algunos de sus santos dorados hicieran uno de esos programas baratos de cocina. Y claro, la bruja del pelaje morado no dudó en ningún instante.

Cabe mencionar que Camus ofreció a Milo, Saga a Kanon y Afrodita a Máscara.

-Bola de ojetes... –murmuró Milo- ¡Esto es humillante!

-Dejen de quejarse y hagan lo que tengan que hacer –ordenó la omnipotente diosa de la sabiduría (claro).

3... 2... 1... Y COMIENZA.

-Hola amigos, bienvenidos sean a la cocina mas interesante de hoy –dijo Máscara quien fingía una sonrisa- Hoy prepararemos Pavo al Whisky.

-Lo primero que deben de hacer es comprar un pavo de unos 5 kgs para 6 personas –Kanon saca un pavo rosado- una botella de whisky –Máscara se la arrebata- sal, pimienta, aceite de oliva y unas tiras de tocino.

-Después lo que tienen que hacer es envolverlo en el tocino... –Milo toma el tocino y le hace nudos al pobre pavo- después atarlo, salpimentar y añadir un chorrito de aceite de oliva.

-No olviden Precalentar el horno –Kanon revisa tal y lo prende- marca 7 durante diez minutos.

-Mientras hacen eso, sirvanse un vaso de whisky –Máscara se sirve y le da un trago al vaso.

Todos se lo quedan viendo.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó el Canceriano molesto ante las miradas.

-Ejem... como sea, ya que tienen el pavo, tienen que meterlo en una bandeja al horno –Kanon hace tal.

-Ya que metieron el pavo, tienen que servirse seguidamente dos vasos de whisky y bebérselos. –Milo le arrebata la botella a Máscara, se sirve y se lo toma de jalón- ... hip... perdón.

-Después de beberse dos vasos de Whisky, tienen que mirar de nuevo como se empieza a cocer el pavo, cuando lo hagan, tienen que tomarse otros 3 vasos seguidos –Kanon le siguió el juego, se sirvió 3 vasos y se los tomó.

Saori mas que molesta cortó la escena...

**SEGUNDA TOMA**

Milo, Kanon y Máscara tenían los ojos levemente rojos y sonreían ya no fingidamente, ahora era sonrisa risueña. (cabe mencionar que sus gorritos de cocina estaban todos chuecos)

-Bueno... hip... ahora tenien que... ¡hip!... que poner el terbostato en marca 8 después de 20 binutos fara soasirla, no soasarlo... –apenas y pudo decir Máscara quien se tambaleaba en su lugar.

-Meberse 3 pasos de whisky... –Milo toma la botella, se sirve y se toma de jalón el Whisky.

-Después de bedia mora, hornar el abro y controlar la coxión... ¿del pato? –Kanon confundido se rasca la cabeza y mira el horno extrañado.

-Tomar la votella de bisquit y echarse un buen chorro detrás de la cortaba... hip... –Milo toma la botella y se la empina toda.

-Después de media hora de blus, titubear hasta el forno. Abrir la buerta del borno y boltar... no... volterar ... no... voltar... no... enfin, poner el pasvo en el otro sentido... –Kanon abre el horno y al intentar sacar el pavo, este se le cae.

-Depsues de que el pavilo se caiga en el biso, levántenlo y pognalo en la meza... hip –Máscara recoge tal y lo avienta en la mesa.

-¡Quebarse la mano con la punetera buerta del borno al cerrarla¡maldición!. –refunfuñó Milo quien se estaba peleando con el horno- ¡Abuja... hip... scarlatta!

Saori se dio una palmada en la frente y los demás santos que observaban se estaban muriendo pero de la risa.

**TERCERA TOMA**

-Depsues de aventar el posho, Intenten sentasrse en la inche silla y reversirse 5 o 6 guisquis de vaso o al gontrario, ya no ce... ¡hip! –Máscara se sirve 6 vasos y se los vuelve a tomar como agua.

-Depsués de otos 6 basos de bisqui... –Milo se sirve y se los toma- Coter... no... gocer... no... cocer... no... ¡Ay, si! Cocer el bavo purante 4 horas... hip... –el bicho a titubeos agarra el pobre pavo y lo intenta meter al horno, el cual estaba lleno de agujeros- ¿Quién le hiso gujeros al bovre horno?

-Alejop, 5 pasos mas. Que biem sientannnn... salud –Kanon se empina 5 tragotes de la botella de Whisky.

-Tirar el horno del pavo –Máscara le tira el pavo que tenia Milo y ambos solo miran hacia abajo.

-Esharse otra buena chorretada de guisqui encima... –Kanon quien seguía con la botella, se la vuelve a empinar.

-Intentar sacar el horno de la cochinada de bavo otra vez, porque no funciono a la brimerar... ah y claro, regoger el piso del bavo primero –Milo recoge tal y lo avienta al ya agujerado horno, sin embargo de nuevo se le cae al piso- ¡Rayos!

-Recorger de nuebo el pravo que se ha caido al shuelo. Engujarlo con una trapo y meterlo sobre un blato, ... o un clato o una bandeja. En fin, a la porra... con el piabo, la bandeja y todo... ¡hic! –Máscara limpia el pavo y lo mete al horno.

Ya adentro intentó dar un paso mas y cayó al suelo como costal de papas. Milo y Kanon solo voltearon hacia el piso.

-¡Romperse la crisma a causa de la grasa en los azulagos, o azujelos de la bocina e intentar levantarse del suelo! –dijo Máscara desde el piso y a penas duras pudo levantarse del piso, el delantal casi lo tenia en la cara.

Saori ya casi le daba un infarto. Los demás dorados ya les dolía el estomago de tanto reírse de sus ahora borrachos compañeros.

**CUARTA TOMA**

Kanon estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y la botella de Whisky en la mano.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUERIE EL SHEGURO SOCIAL... HIC?! –preguntó Kanon a todo pulmón.

-¡SHALUD! –respondieron Máscara y Milo de igual manera.

**QUINTA TOMA.**

-Me cae que a todos lo quiero.. ¡hip! Me cae BUAAAAAAA –dijo Kanon entre lagrimas.

-¿Dónde estha el inshe pato? –preguntó Máscara quien apenas se sostenía- ¡Bishito, bishito, bishito, bichito!

-No copredno por qeu en la natividad comen roremitos...poreritos... romeritos... ¡hip! Saben re feos! –exclamó Milo hacia la cámara de TV.

En eso, Máscara encuentra el pobre pavo y empieza a bailar con él.

-¡Basta! Es el colmo que no puedan ni siquiera participar en un pequeño espacio televisivo sin que se emborrachen! –exclamó Saori mas que molesta.

-Bueno, es preferible eso a estar en una fiesta como la del año pasado –murmuró Saga. (leer fic "Fiesta navideña")

-Si, aun recuerdo cuando Shaka, Mu y Sorrento estaban hasta las chanclas –dijo un burlón Shura.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria –Mu se cruza de brazos.

-No estaba borracho, es solo que no tenia todos mis 5 sentidos –dijo un Shaka indignado.

-Además en esa fiesta conociste mas afondo a Pandora, y durante todo el año te ha estado acosando. –dijo Aioria.

-Hum... déjenme en paz –Shaka se va de ahí.

-¡Cállense ya! –exclamó molesta Saori- Al parecer no se puede hacer nada con ustedes. Se cancela TODO.

-Pero señorita Saori –dijo Tatsumi quien estaba presente- ¿Ahora que haremos con el Santa Claus que íbamos a mandar para el orfanato?

-Cancélalo, iré a ver si los inútiles de los caballeros de plata me sirven –se va de ahí seguido del mayordomo.

-¡Uf! Menos mal –dijo Shiryu quien estaba vestido de papá Noel- Aun que ya no podré sacudir mi barriga enfrente de los niños.

-Mejor, además seria mas humillante salir como estoy vestido –añadió Hyoga quien estaba vestido de reno con cuernos y toda la cosa.

-Y yo no podré presumir mi nariz roja –añadió Shun.

-Yo no me quejo –Seiya estaba vestido de duende.

-Algún día la agarraré y la mandare y la quemaré con el fuego eterno de los infiernos –refunfuñó Ikki quien estaba vestido de galleta navideña.

-En fin ¿Qué hacemos con esos 3? –preguntó Aioros quien señalo a Kanon, Milo y Máscara, quienes estaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo.

-Son el colmo –dijo Afrodita junto con un suspiro.

-Acompañarlos ¿Qué mas? -respondió Shura quien agarró otra botella de Whisky y se sirvió un poco- ¿Alguien quiere?

-¡SI! –respondieron los demás.

Y esa noche fue MUY larga. Aun que lo difícil seria cargar con la CRUDA realidad de la mañana siguiente wuajajaja.

**FIN**

**MI NOTA:** Pues gracias por los comentarios del capitulo pasado, y si, se me fue el avión bien feo, se me olvidó poner la respuesta de los 3 reyes magos, tanto trabajo me entorpeció, me disculpo por ello.

Y bueno, por el momento no tengo nada mas que decir mas que el 23 voy a publicar el GRAN FINAL de este fic que se titula "El armadillo navideño" (ya leerán el por que del titulo jeje)

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, a mi Aioros, Mascarita, Shura o Kanon envueltos para regalo ya saben que hacer. ¡FELICES POSADAS! (para los que son de México) y ¡FELICES FIESTAS A LOS DEMÁS!

"_**El sordo no oye, pero bien que compone"**_

–_**La mamá de Beethoven (Jajajajajaja xD)**_

_**------------**_


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA**: Hasta la fecha solo he visto por cachitos los OVAS 20 y 21 de la segunda parte (y supongo yo, final) del Mekai-Hen (o Saga de Hades) pero por lo que vi AH ESTA GENIAL, aun que derrotan a mi Aiacos! Snif... como sea, aquí el final que contendrá mucho humor.

Por cierto, antes de que lean, no se si algunos se les haga conocido parte del fic al final de que lo lean. Pero esta basado (ya se lo han de saber de memoria) en un capitulo de la temporada 7 de Friends. Lo pasé a mi versión por que ese capitulo me divirtió mucho. Por eso escogí esa parodia, para así entretenerlos a ustedes. Así que si es parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia. Y claro, la mitad del fic si es idea mía, ya que le puse cosas de mi retorcida imaginación jaja.

En fin, aquí el gran final, espero les guste. Comentarios, agradecimientos y lo demás al final del fic.

-----------

Todo comenzó una mañana en el fabuloso y tranquilo Santuario. Exactamente en la octava casa de la orden zodiacal. Donde ahí mismo se encontraban reunidos desayunando Camus, Kanon, Shaka y por supuesto Milo. (no pregunten que hacen ahí).

En eso el tranquilo desayuno es interrumpido por una visita inesperada. Máscara Mortal va llegando como si nada con un cráneo en mano, el cual sin remordimiento alguno coloca en la mesa frente a la comida de los presentes, para después sentarse a acompañarlos.

Los presentes solo se lo quedan viendo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntó el chico de Cáncer.

-¿Me quieres decir por que rayos pones un cráneo en MI mesa? –preguntó Milo.

-Ah, lo siento –respondió el cangrejito junto con una sonrisa cínica- Es de mi mamá...

En eso Camus y Shaka escupen el jugo que habían tomado.

-¡Oh por Zeus! –exclamó Kanon hastiado.

-Si serán, NO es mi mama –añadió Mascarita- quise decir que perteneció a mi mamá. Les voy a explicar. Cada navidad ella sacaba esa calavera para explicarnos que en estas épocas de felicidad también la gente se muere...

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Pero no me miren así –dijo Máscara- Se le pueden sacar dulces –abre la boca del cráneo y saca una tira de golosina el cual se come.

En eso, va llegando Saga.

-Buenas –saludó el geminiano- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

-Comiendo –respondió Máscara, para después tomar el cráneo y mostrárselo a Saga- ¿Dulces?

Saga se queda viendo seriamente el cráneo para después...

-¡Bueno! –toma un dulce y se lo come.

En eso, va apareciendo Mu.

-Hola a... –mira de reojo a los presentes- ...todos, supongo ¿Han visto a Kiki de pura casualidad?

-No –respondió Saga quien comía su golosina.

-¿Se te volvió a escapar? –preguntó Shaka.

-A mi Kiki nunca se me ha escapado. Lo que sucede es que no lo he visto en toda la mañana, necesito darle ciertas explicaciones sobre los dioses, Atenea y esas cosas si es que quiere ser mi sucesor –respondió el carnero.

-Vamos Mu, es navidad, eso daselo después, mejor vístete de Santa y cántale "Rodolfo EL reno" -añadió Milo.

Todos se lo quedan viendo.

-¿Qué? A mi me gusta Rodolfo el reno –respondió indignado.

-¿No estará Kiki con Seiya? –preguntó Kanon- Recuerda que se la pasan pegados como chicles.

-Mmhh... no lo había pensado –respondió Mu pensativo- Además ya es hora de que Kiki se cultive un poco acerca del lugar donde vive y deje de pensar en esas celebraciones paganas como lo es Santa Claus y esas cosas...

-No todo es navidad, santa y felicidad en estas épocas Mu –añadió Máscara- También puedes enseñarle la explicación de mi calavera. Dile que en estas fiestas de sembrina la gente también se muere.

-Y podrías aprovechar también este año en hablarle y explicarle acerca de Máscara –añadió Shaka sarcásticamente.

Máscara lo mira feo.

-Como sea, iré a buscar al coliseo, seguro esta ahí con la mala influencia de los caballeros de bronce –Mu desaparece de ahí.

**MOMENTOS NAVIDEÑOS**

**Por: A. M.**

**GRAN FINAL: **

"**EL ARMADILLO NAVIDEÑO"**

Mas tarde, en la casa de Aries Mu se encontraba con su pelirrojo pupilo. Ambos estaban frente a frente.

-Dime Kiki ¿Sabes que día es hoy? –preguntó el carnero.

-¡Si! –respondió el Aphendix- ¡Navidad!

-Ejem... Si pero ¿Sabes que otro día es hoy?

-¿Nochebuena?

-Kiki, ayer te dije que HOY te iba a explicar acerca de los orígenes de los dioses y la mitología griega.

-¡Pero Papá Noel tiene renos que vuelan! Y los dioses no...

-Aggh... Kiki –dijo un Mu que se estaba desesperado y tomó aire- pero los dioses del Olimpo son omnipotentes... menos la bruja Atenea... digo, y ellos son parte de nuestra creación. Te voy a explicar, desde el principio de los tiempos existieron unos dioses, ellos se llamaban Urano y Gea, se decía que cuando llovía, estos dos dioses...

-(cantando) ¡Navidad, navidad dulce navidad, este día de alegría y felicidad Hey!

-Ejem, si Kiki, pero en la mitología griega...

-(cantando) Era Rodolfo el Reno, que tenia la nariz...

-Bien Kiki ¡No son competencias! –refunfuñó Mu.

-¿Cuándo viene Santa, maestro? –preguntó el inocente Kiki.

-¿Qué dices si en lugar de Santa, hoy nos dedicamos a repasar el origen de los dioses?

-¿Y santa no? –preguntó triste- ¿Acaso me he portado mal? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡No Kiki! –Mu dio un suspiro de resignación- Te portaste bien este año... supongo.

-¡Santa esta enojado con migo... snif... BUAAAAAAAAA!

-No Kiki... –Mu suspiró- no está enojado contigo, eres su... su Aphendix favorito.

-¿En serio? Snif... ¡WI!

Mu asintió con resignación.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina del templo del patriarca, se encontraban Shion y Dohko. Cabe mencionar que traían puestos unos delantales y gorros de chef.

-Para la cena de esta noche haré un pastel –dijo Shion quien hojeaba un libro de recetas de cocina.

-¿Estas seguro? –preguntó Dohko un poco desconfiado.

-Claro, sacare lo mejor de mi ahora que Saori no estará presente esta noche –respondió el Ariano.

-¡Pero Dohko, la ultima vez que cocinaste casi nos matas a todos de una indigestión!

-Deja de vivir en el pasado y concéntrate ahora.

Dohko se lo queda viendo.

-¡No me mires así! Cualquiera pudo mezclar carne en un pastel de capas de dulce –dijo Shion defendiéndose- Cualquiera se puede equivocar.

-No Shion, tu te equivocas por todos.

El antiguo caballero de Aries solo se lo queda viendo. Y todo el resto de la tarde ambos santos estuvieron experimentando en la cocina y descubriendo al chef (o intento) que llevaban dentro.

Un poco mas tarde, Mu caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las escaleras de las 12 casas. Es decir, estaba subiendo, en eso llegó a la entrada de la casa de Escorpión, donde de nuevo se encontraban sentados en las escaleras Camus y Milo. El carnero con desgana se sienta junto a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Mu? –preguntó el bicho.

-Kiki no me escucha y ya no se como hacer que me haga caso –respondió el pelivioláceo.

-Ten paciencia –añadió Camus- Usa la psicología inversa en Kiki, trátalo bien, se amable, no abuses de él.

En eso va apareciendo Hyoga.

-Maestro, ya terminé de pulir su armadura con el cepillo de dientes que me dio –dijo el rubio.

-¿Y también la mía? –preguntó Milo.

-No, por que...

-Entonces no has terminado tu trabajo Hyoga –dijo Camus.

-Pero Maestro...

-Pero nada, además todavía te falta hornear las galletas para la cena de esta noche en forma de muñecos de nieve y hornear el pato al horno.

-Sin ofender, claro –añadió Milo.

Hyoga cabizbajo entro a escorpión con intenciones de subir hasta acuario... de nuevo.

-Como te decía Mu –prosiguió el francés- debes tener tacto.

-Mira quien lo dice –murmuró el carnero.

-Has lo que dice Camus –dijo Milo- Usa la psicología inversa ¿Por qué no te disfrazas de Santa o algo así para llamar la atención de Kiki?

A Mu se le prendió el foco.

-¡Eso es Milo! –Mu ahora entusiasta se teletransporta de ahí.

-Se me olvido mencionarle que hoy es navidad y que hay una probabilidad de un 00.000000000001xciento de que encuentre algún disfraz.

-Pobre Mu.

-Aun que eso me dio una idea –murmuró Milo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Milongas?

-Se me ocurrió algo, claro, para ayudar a Mu, aun que necesitaré de Hyoga –respondió el bicho- ¡Y no me digas Milongas!

Por otro lado, Mu quien se había transportado, había llegado a Rodorio, justamente apareció frente a una tienda de disfraces.

Mu dio un suspiro.

-Y aquí vamos... –se quedó pensativo- Jamás creí llegar a esto.

El carnero entra como si nada y observa a su alrededor, al fondo de la tienda vio un pequeño aparador y al parecer encargado de la tienda. Mu se acercó.

-Hola –saludó el pelivioláceo.

-Hola señor ¿Viene a devolver el disfraz que trae puesto? –preguntó el encargado junto con una sonrisa cínica.

Mu se mira a si mismo.

-¡No es ningún disfraz, son MIS ropas! –exclamó el carnero bastante molesto ante el comentario.

El vendedor con aun esa sonrisa cínica lo mira de reojo.

-Si, claro, lo que diga ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Hum, como sea... Necesito un traje de Papá Noel.

-¿Lo necesita y viene por él el mero día de navidad? Lo lamento viejo, pero todos están rentados.

-Bueno ¿Tendrá algo parecido como para Navidad?

El tipo asintió con una sonrisa aun MAS cínica...

Momentos más tarde, en la noche para ser exactos todo estaba preparado para la cena de navidad. Digo, creerán en Atenea pero ustedes saben, la mercadotecnia hoy en día obliga a que ya cualquiera celebre la navidad, pero ese no es el punto.

Marín, Kanon y el pequeño Kiki se encontraban en el gran templo (donde sería la cena) ajustando algunas cosas para esa noche mientras los demás caballeros llegaban a la cita.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mu? –preguntó Kanon.

-No –respondió Kiki- No he visto a mi maestro el resto de la tarde.

-No ha de tardar –añadió Marín- Aun que ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco he visto a Aioria, Milo, Camus y Hyoga, toda la tarde han estado desaparecidos.

De repente, la charla fue interrumpida por una inesperada visita.

-¡JO, JO, JO!

Los presentes se voltearon y al ver al recién llegado se quedaron en total shock.

-Oh por Zeus... ahora si que lo he visto todo... –dijo Kanon- Debe estar bromeando.

-Él es... él es... –Marín tartamudeaba.

Kiki solo se quedó paralizado.

-¡YO SOY EL ARMADILLO NAVIDEÑO! –dijo Mu quien estaba disfrazado de tal, osease que su disfraz constaba de un caparazón, una mascara en forma de la cara del animal, una GRAN cola en la parte trasera, algo de peluche en sus extremidades y garras en los brazos y pies- Hola pequeño Kiki. Soy el armadillo navideño, amigo de Santa Claus y me envió para desearles una feliz navidad!

Todos seguían boquiabiertos, sin embargo trataron de seguirle la corriente a Mu, claro menos Kiki quien aun no reconocía a su maestro.

-Y bueno ¿Dónde está Santa... –Marín lo mira de reojo- ..,armadillo?.

-Santa no pudo venir por que hoy es navidad y tiene mucho trabajo –respondió Mu.

-Claro... –dijo Kanon siguiéndole el juego- Pero pasa Armadillo, supongo yo debes estar cansado viniendo desde... –lo mira de reojo- Chihuahua y Texas –dijo conteniéndose de la risa.

Mu lo mira feo.

-¿Chihuahua y Texas? –preguntó el confundido Kiki.

-Así es Kiki, represento a Santa en todos los lugares áridos del mundo y ¡México! –respondió Mu.

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-Pero Santa me envió para darte unos regalos –Mu le entrega a su pupilo un costal con algunas herramientas celestes.

-¡Órale! –dijo el pelirrojo- Como las de mi maestro. aun que me voy a ver igual de aburrido que él...

Voltean a ver a Mu ante el comentario, este solo suspira con desesperación.

-Pero no importa, ahora yo también pondré mi negocio para arreglar las armaduras –dijo el pelirrojo- ¡Gracias Armadillo!

-No hay de que Kiki –respondió el armadillo- Feliz Navidad, y ahora iré al Olimpo a visitar a algunos dioses.

-¿Olimpo? –preguntó Kiki- Mi maestro me iba a hablar del Olimpo y sus orígenes.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el armadillo- ¿Y lo hizo?

-No.

-¿Qué te parece Kiki si yo, el gran Armadillo Navideño te cuenta sobre el origen de los dioses y la mitología griega?

-¡Si! –respondió el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

Los presentes ya habían captado las intenciones de Mu. Y vaya, hasta donde podía llegar la desesperación para llamar la atención de un niño de 10 años.

El armadillo y Kiki se dirigieron hacia una pequeña Sala que estaba ahí mismo y se sentaron, Marín y Kanon, por supuesto, no se iban a perder aquella escena. Ya estando ahí todos sentados en la sala...

-Bien Kiki, te contaré el origen de los dioses –Mu aclaró su garganta- Hace miles de años existieron 2 dioses, ellos se llamaban Urano y Gea. Los griegos de ese entonces creían que cuando llovía, las gotas de lluvia representaban los besos que Urano le mandaba a su esposa. Así que, gracias al amor, es decir, Eros, inició la lluvia en el cosmos, y Urano y Gea comenzaron a tener descendencia. Los doce principales descendientes de estos dos dioses fueron seis hombres que se llamaron Titanes, y seis mujeres que se llamaron titánides...

-Ya quiero ver como el armadillo se las arregla para contarle el "agradable" origen de la Diosa Afrodita Jajaja –murmuró Kanon a Marín.

Mu logró escuchar aquello y solo se le quedó viendo de mala gana al menor de los gemelos. Por otro lado Mu había logrado tomar toda la atención de su pupilo quien lo miraba expectante. Sin embargo la amena historia del armadillo fue interrumpida por un recién llegado.

-¡JO, JO, JO! Feliz Navidad –era nada mas y nada menos que Aioria vestido de Santa.

-¡Papá Noel! –exclamó Kiki con emoción y rápidamente se dirigió al recién llegado.

Mu dio un suspiro de resignación.

-¿Me quieres decir que haces aquí, Santa? –preguntó Mu con cierto enojo.

-Vengo a ver a mi viejo amigo Kiki –respondió el león- Y tu dime ¿Qué haces aquí... –Aioria lo mira de reojo- ...Hombre Tortuga Raro?

-Soy el Armadillo Navideño –respondió Mu perdiendo la poca paciencia, si de por si era humillante lo que estaba haciendo- Tu amigo ¿RECUERDAS? El que viene de los lugares áridos, México y el que visita el Olimpo. RECUERDA SANTA que me enviaste para que le diera unos regalos a Kiki.

Aioria solo parpadea.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido el gatito.

-Oye Santa ¿Y tu me trajiste regalos? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro! –Aioria saca una pequeña, pero muy pequeña paleta de dulce.

Kiki solo se lo queda viendo.

Marín movió su cabeza en negación.

-Kiki dile a Kanon que traiga un poco de soda para el armadillo y Santa –dijo la pelirroja- Ustedes dos, vengan un momento...

Y así como Marín dijo, todos hicieron lo indicado y los disfrazados se acercaron a la amazona.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? –preguntó la águila.

-Mas bien ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Aioria? –preguntó Mu.

-Pues conseguí un traje de Santa prestado y creí que seria buena idea enseñárselo a Kiki ya que supuse que para tu plan, no ibas a encontrar uno –respondió el león.

-Gracias pero tienes que irte –respondió Mu- al fin logré que Kiki quiera saber sobre el lugar donde AHORA está viviendo. Y tu lo arruinarás con tu "Jo, Jo, Jo"

-Pero no he sacudido mi barriga como si fuera jalea –dijo Aioria.

-Lo siento Aioria, pero si no llamo la atención de Kiki ahora, jamás me hará caso.

-De acuerdo –dijo un resignado león.

-Además ¿Cómo sabias que yo iba a vestirme navideño? –preguntó Mu.

-Es el Santuario, aquí los chismes corren –respondió Aioria.

Mu con solo una ultima mirada se regresó al lugar donde estaba contando la historia, mientras que Marín abrazó a su querido Aioria.

-Oye cariño ¿Podrías conservar el traje de santa una noche más? –preguntó Marín picaramente mientras enredaba con sus dedos la barba del disfraz.

-¿Hablas en serio?

Marín le guiñó el ojo.

-Jo, Jo, Jo por supuesto –respondió Aioria. (N/A: Pervertidos xD)

En eso Kanon y Kiki llegaban con un poco de soda.

-Bien Kiki, Santa Claus tiene que irse –dijo Mu- Dile adiós.

-¿Tan rápido? –preguntó Kanon, sin embargo recibió la mirada asesina de Mu- Digo, ya se va.

-No ¿Por qué tiene que irse? –preguntó el Aphendix.

-Por que si Papá Noel y el Armadillo navideño están mucho tiempo juntos ¡Estallará una nueva guerra santa! –respondió Aioria- pero ¡Feliz Navidad!

Silencio sepulcral de todos.

-¿Por qué no se va el Armadillo? –preguntó Kiki- Yo quiero a Papá Noel.

-Me rindo –dijo Mu con mas resignación... y al parecer con la poca dignidad que le quedaba- Que se quede Santa, yo me voy.

Marín y Aioria intercambian miradas. Kanon comía palomitas entretenido ante lo que veía.

-"¿Por qué no traje mi cámara?" –pensó el gemelo para si.

-Espera Armadillo –dijo Aioria- Me quedaré solo si prometes contar la historia de los dioses y la mitología griega ¿Qué dices Kiki si la escuchamos?

-De acuerdo –respondió el pelirrojo.

Todos se sentaron en el sofá y le prestaron mucha atención a Mu.

-Gracias... –murmuró el carnero hacia Aioria- Bien ¿En que iba? Ah si, los titanes y las titánides fueron los primeros príncipes del cosmos, y como se unieron entre sí, engendraron una gran cantidad de descendientes que se distribuyeron por todas partes de la tierra, mar y cielo, así formando a los muchos dioses que conocemos, además...

Pero parecía que no era el día de Mu, ya que hubo otra interrupción.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! –llegó Milo de repente pero disfrazado de Superman.

-Maestro, esto es ridículo –exclamó Hyoga quien estaba vestido de Robin, ustedes saben, ese traje de lycra pegado en el cual pareciera como si tuviera la ropa interior de fuera.

-Sabia que no era buena idea –murmuró Camus quien había llegado también.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Mu solo se dio una palmada en la frente.

Y ustedes se preguntaran sobre las actividades de los demás santos dorados. Todos se estaban preparando para la cena navideña. Máscara preparaba su ponche extra especial, digo especial por que hace que todo huela a humedad y que se te olviden los problemas. Y si no me creen, recuerden la fiesta navideña del año pasado.

-Un poquito mas de este extraño Alcohol del 96... que raro, segurito es de la cosecha –dijo Máscara quien vaciaba una botella a su ponche de frutas.

Afrodita se ponía todo tipo de cremas en la cara, cabello, cuerpo, ojos pestañas, codos, boca etc.

Aldebarán preparaba otro platillo brasileño para la cena.

Shaka intentaba buscar la salida de su templo, ya que con los ojos cerrados era imposible ver para donde se dirigía, e Ikki se burlaba a costa suya.

-¡Tesoro del cielo!

Mala suerte para Ikki.

-Se lo merece –murmuró el rubio quien sonreía maliciosamente, para después darse la vuelta con intenciones de caminar a otro lado, sin embargo chocó contra un pilar que estaba tras de él.

Saga se estaba ¿Alaciando sus sedosos mechones azulados?

-¿Qué? ¡No me miren así!

Ejem, en Capricornio, Shura intentaba hacer un poco de paella mediterránea. Digo, es que Aioros le puso, digamos un toque griego.

-¡Aioros! La paella no leva salmón ni aceite de oliva –refunfuñó Shura.

-Vamos, le di un toque grecoculinario –respondió el santo de sagitario- Y eso que no ha visto el arreglo que le hice a su fabada. –murmuró maliciosamente.

-¡Aioros!

Las amazonas se arreglaban lo mejor posible.

-¡Estaré lista para mi Seiya! –dijo Shaina.

-¡Yo para mi Shun! –dijo June.

-¿Algún día Shura me hará caso? –preguntó Geist.

-La esperanza nunca muere, sino ve a Shaina –dijo June.

-¡Oye!

En fin. Momentos después, de regreso al gran templo. Mu por fin después de tantas interrupciones ¡Al fin! Había terminado de contar su historia.

-...Y así fue que Zeus vivió en el cielo, Hades en la tierra de la muerte y Pose en el mar –concluyó Mu.

-Genial –dijo Kiki.

-Y mi parte favorita fue cuando Zeus vio nacer a Superman proveniente de la Mujer Maravilla con su hijo mongol Robin, dios de la ropa interior –añadió Camus sarcásticamente viendo hacia el bicho.

Milo dio un suspiro de satisfacción y sonrió ante el comentario.

-Al armadillo no le gustó tanto esa parte –añadió Mu.

-Y a mi tampoco –añadió Cygnus.

-Bien, es hora de preparar bien todo para la cena de esta noche –dijo Marín.

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares, en eso poco a poco los demás santos llegaron y vieron tal espectáculo. (los disfrazados)

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? –preguntó Saga extrañado.

-Pero si esto parece el funeral del conejo de Pascua JAJAJAJA –dijo Máscara al ver al Armadillo, Superman, Robin y Santa.

-Ja, Ja, Ja –dijo Mu sarcásticamente.

En eso se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Al mismo tiempo en que Shion y Dohko salían de esta todos humeados, pero eso si, el patriarca cargando 'eso' por lo que estuvo cocinando toda la tarde.

-¡Lo logré! –dijo Shion mas que feliz quien cargaba un pastel.

Dohko solo tosía y de la boca sacaba humo.

-¿Usted cocinó eso? –preguntó Saga temeroso.

-Claro, esta hecho especialmente para esta noche especial –dijo Shion.

-Ahora regreso –dijo Máscara.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó el Afro.

-Por mi frasco de pastillas antidiarreicas –Máscara se retira de ahí.

-Oigan no es tan malo –se defendió el antiguo santo dorado- Esta vez no le puse carne.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Shaka.

-Le puse jamón endiablado seguido del chocolate y las fresas –respondió.

Silencio y cara de asco de todos.

Ya un poco mas tarde todos estaban sentados en el comedor, todos disfrutaban de la cena navideña... y se preparaban para el pastel de Shion.

(N/A: Eso del pastel de carne con dulce que tanto menciono es de un Oneshot mío llamado "Cumpleaños", léanlo no se arrepentirán)

Shaina no dejaba de ver a Mu.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el mencionado.

-Todavía paso que Milo se haya vestido de Superman, Hyoga del hombre en ropa interior y que Aioria este de Santa pero ¿Tu qué haces disfrazado de puercoespín? –preguntó la cobra.

Mu solo dio un suspiro de resignación. En eso otro estruendo sacude el lugar, llamando la atención de los santos dorados, amazonas, Santa Claus, Superman de Escorpio, El hombre en calzoncillos de Cygnus y el Armadillo de Aries (jamás pensé que escribiría algo así)

-¿Pe... pero que rayos? –preguntó Shion.

-No puede ser posible... –murmuró Aioros.

-¡No de nuevo! –exclamó Shaka.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Marín.

-Buenas –saludó uno de los recién llegados quien no era otro que Alberich.

-Pues Hilda se fue a la disque cena de gala SOLO para deidades que Efebo Abel organizó, y como no queríamos pasar la navidad solos pues pensamos que... –dijo Sigfried. sin embargo fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo? -preguntó Bian.

-Creo que si –respondió Eo.

-¡Miren, una cochinilla! –añadió Sorrento señalando Mu.

-¡Soy un Armadillo! –exclamó el mencionado.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –preguntó otro recién llegado, quien era Minos.

-Yo me quiero ir de aquí, se me va a pegar la pelusa –refunfuñó Rada.

-¡Yo quiero ponche como el del año pasado! –añadió Aiacos.

-Pero... pero... –Shion suspiró con resignación- Nada mas falta que los Seus lleguen –refunfuñó.

-¡Hello plebes! –saludó Thesseus quien llego con Odysseus e Ikarus.

-Que mala onda todos aquí y no invitan –llegó Atlas de Carina.

-Recuerda que esa navidad Abel se olvido de sacarnos de esa habitación oscura –dijo Jaoh de Lynx.

-Bien ahora ¡A celebrar! –dijo Minos.

-¡Shakita bomboncito de cajeta acaramelada con chocolate, vainilla y helado de napolitano! ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Pandora quien haya llegado con los espectros.

-¡WAAAAAAAH NO DE NUEVO! –gritó Shaka quien se escondió debajo de la mesa.

A pesar de que todos estos guerreros pelearon en incesantes e inútiles batallas en el pasado, de que cada que se ven se hacen caras o se responden con sarcasmo, en el fondo, pero MUY en el fondo son amigos, y para la fiesta mejor aun. Pero lo que sucedió después es otra historia...

**AHORA SI, ESTE ES EL FIN DEL FIC**

**MI NOTA:** Lo ultimo se los dejo a su criterio. Claro esta no lo voy a continuar, si quieren saber que pasó, lean "Fiesta Navideña", es casi lo mismo Jajaja

Estaba a punto de ya no subir el capitulo: Razones: he salido del trabajo 4 horas después de mi hora del salida (al menos me van a pagar horas extras) y la verdad es que mi cabeza me dolía y estaba a punto de estallar. Sin embargo yo cumplo mi palabra, que el 23 estaría el fic y aki lo tienen.

Y por ultimo les quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes el apoyo que me dieron durante todo este año 2006. que fue mi año de debut (en fics de SS) y regreso al mundo de los fics después de 2 años de no haberlo hecho y ausentarme.

Agradezco sus comentarios desde mi primer fic que publique "Saint Seiya el musical" y donde mas me reviewaron (jaja palabra dominguera) de Fiesta Navideña, Mas barato por quincena, los Oneshots, Pequeños Recuerdos, etc. Y lamento el no responderles a CADA UNO de ustedes, pero como se los dije (ya parezco disco rayado) el tiempo me es carente y la verdad es que pues por lo mismo no puedo. Pero aun así gracias a todos y todas. Ustedes me han subido mucho el animo y se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Los veré en el 2007 con las primeras actualizaciones de mis fics pendientes.

-El penúltimo capítulo de **"Un corazón de cristal"** (fic donde está mi personaje Angel y de invitada Lein Eorin del fic **_"Inter-Nos"_**, el cual aprovecho para seguir recomendándolo, al menos es mi fic favorito y me encanta).

-El GRAN FINAL de **"Mas Barato por Quincena".** (al fin)

-Capitulo 7 de "**Cascarita**", al fin el capitulo de Los Seus vs. Los Plateados. (arriba las tundas xD)

**-LXAG**, con el capitulo 11. y también ya va para la recta final.

Y espero yo, un proyecto que me propuso una gran autora (es sorpresa) que espero yo el fic (que al parecer será de humor, pero no les adelanto, apenas estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo) se estrene el próximo año. Así que espero lo lean, por que va a estar genial. (además es un GRAN honor para mi trabajar junto a ella, ya que es mi autora favorita xD)

Pues aquí el adelanto para empezar con el pie derecho mis fics. La verdad es que ya los quiero terminar, por que es probable que una vez que termine TODOS los pendientes, pues ya me retire de este mundo de los fics.

Y bueno, así termino este año, cerrando con broche Dorado para empezar uno mejor. De nuevo muchas gracias y...

_¡QUE TENGAN UNA **F E L I Z N A V I D A D,** les mando un abrazote a todos ustedes. También les deseo un** P R O S P E R O A Ñ O 2 0 0** **7**!_

No tomen mucha sidra y coman mucha ensalada de manzana y pavo en año nuevo xD

¡Les desea, su amiga y escritora local Angela! (que de Ángela no tengo nada wuajajaja)

-----------------


End file.
